En el bosque
by Majo Walles
Summary: Yaoi - Harry había escuchado de él. Sabía que no podía ir por esos lados. Que el bosque era un lugar peligroso y oscuro y que le mismo demonio se encontraba en su interior. Pero aun así lo hizo… y ahora es tiempo de asumir su error. Respuesta al reto: Te potterizarás de terror, lanzado por La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.


**En el bosque**

**Resumen: **Harry había escuchado de él. Sabía que no podía ir por esos lados. Que el bosque era un lugar peligroso y oscuro y que le mismo demonio se encontraba en su interior. Pero aun así lo hizo… y ahora es tiempo de asumir su error.

**Respuesta al reto: Te potterizarás de terror, lanzado por ****La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black**

**Categoría****: **Harry Potter

**Personaje****: **Tom Riddle/Lord Voldemort, Harry Potter

**Géneros**: Drama, Fantasía, Horror, Terror, Sobrenatural.

**Clasificación**: NC-17

**Advertencias**: AU=Universos Alternos, Chan=Adulto/Menor, Incesto/Twincest, Lemon, Mpreg=Embarazo Masculino, Muerte de un personaje, Tortura, Violencia.

**Capitulo: **1

**Completa: **Sí

**Disclaimers: **Los personajes de este fic no me perteneces, los utilizo sólo por mera diversión.

|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|

Sabía que no tenía que ir por ese sendero. Miles de veces, sus padres le dijeron que era un camino peligroso, para quien fuera que se atreviera a pisas los terrenos de las criaturas del bosque, pero se le hacía tarde, tenía que llegar pronto a casa y no le quedaba otra salida. Obviamente, con la mente más clara, hubiera optado por cualquier otra opción, pero siendo casi las once de la noche y viviendo en un lugar donde a las siete de la tarde ya estaba oscuro, no pensaba en otra salida.

La luna estaba llena, algo iluminaba el sendero que se presentaba ante él. Era un ligar mágico, un lugar que muy pocas personas podían apreciar por no mirar más allá de su propia vista. Un lugar apto sólo para aquellos que creían en algo más allá de lo común. Algo que siempre creyó Harry.

Por eso mismo llamó la atención de _ese_ ser. Un ser despreciable. Un ser nacido de las entrañas de la tierra y con poderes mágicos capaces de doblegar a cualquiera. Un ser que estaba realmente obsesionado con Harry. Le había visto venir, le había seguido en silencio, colgándose de las ramas de los arboles. Y cuando lo vio cerca de un sendero poco luminoso fue cuando atacó.

Con su hacha mágica golpeó tres veces en un árbol que había frente a él y este cayó cerca de Harry, que se movió con agilidad para esquivarlo.

-Dios, que susto –dijo tocándose el pecho, donde su corazón se movía de manera acelerada.

Harry se giró para ver que había provocado esto. Se acercó con cuidado al tronco del árbol caído y notó como este parecía haberse quemado justo en el lugar en donde se partió.

Su ritmo cardiaco fue calmándose poco a poco. Sintiendo como sus sentidos volvían a estar atentos a lo que pasaba alrededor. Por eso sintió como si un hacha golpeara contra los arboles y el sonido del viendo al cortarse le hizo agacharse en su lugar y sentir como la tierra se movía bajo sus pies.

Su corazón saltó al sentir como un tercer árbol caía y ya no supo más de si mismo.

Corrió con todas sus fuerzas. Sintiendo como le seguían de cerca. Podía sentirlo y la angustia le apresaba. Podía sentir como cada fibra de su piel también lo percibía.

Alguien quería matarlo, estaba seguro, pero no descansaría hasta llegar a su casa. Bajo la protección de sus padre.

_Dios, ayúdame._

Su mente sólo se concentraba en levantar plegarias al cielo. Pedir por que los arboles se hicieran a un lado y el viento dejara de soplar. Porque su casa, que estaba seguro que se encontraba a unos cuantos metros, estuviera a su alcance lo más pronto posible.

Fue por eso que no lo notó. No vio en que momento empezó a correr en círculos y porque de un momento al otro todo se le hacía mas y mas desconocido.

Paró en secó cuando alguien se paró frente a él.

Gritó de miedo al ver ese ser ante sus ojos.

Una mescla de hombre y serpiente* que le repugnó y revolvió las entrañas, se mostró ante él. Pálido, largo y flaco, con ojos rojos como la sangre y vestido con harapos y con un hacha en una mano y un palo en la otra.

-Mi hermoso Harry –dijo con voz silbante, mientras se acercaba al menor paso a paso.

-¡Detente! –Gritó retrocediendo, temiendo por su vida.

Harry entendió todo en el momento en que vio a ese ser. Muchas leyendas le hablaron de ese monstruo. Y en su fuero interno, siempre esperó que se tratara de sólo una leyenda o un mito.

Voldemort se acercó nuevamente, viendo el terror en los ojos del niño. Esos ojos que siempre le llamaron la atención. Desde que este cumpliera los dieciocho años y tuviera la edad suficiente para salir de casa solo y perderse en los bosques.

Siguió sus pasos desde que le vio con unos amigos caminar por los senderos del bosque. Sus terrenos. Su risa contagiosa, la pureza de su piel y sus palabras. Era todo bello y pulcro. Como a él le gustaba. Como el esperaba de un compañero. De alguien con quien compartir un lecho y revolcarse en las frías hiervas del bosque.

Siempre esperó el momento de acercarse, y sabía que tenía que ser ese día. Harry saldría el día siguiente con un amigo. Cedric. Sabía del sentimiento que el otro muchacho tenía con su victima, y sabía, sin temor a equivocarse, que seguramente en esa _cita, _su elegido perdería su virginidad. Aquella que estaba más que dispuesto a dejarse para si.

Harry lo vio levantar su trozo de madera y ponerlo frente a su cara. Le vio acercar su cara y soplar encima de él. Se cubrió el retro al ver como saltaban las esquirlas de la madera y la tierra seca.

Tenía pánico y no era capaz de relacionar una cosa con otra. Su mente estaba embotada. Por eso mismo no fue capaz de hacer nada cuando bajó sus manos para mirar luego de que todo a su alrededor quedara en silencio, y vio parado frente a él a un joven muy apuesto.

El sujetó frente a Harry era alto, de piel clara, cabello negro y profundos ojos azules. Una sonrisa tranquila adornaba su rostro y Harry no pudo hacer más que seguirlo cuando este se puso en marcha hacia las profundidades del bosque.

Voldemort había utilizado la magia de su varita para engañar a Harry, mostrándole un ser que no era, pero bien parecido a los ojos del muchacho. Logrando que este se dejara envolver por su embrujo.

Sólo un poco más y estaría entre sus brazos. Le llevaría a una cueva cercana. Limpia y alejada del viento de la noche. Le poseería hasta que le sol apareciera por sobre las montañas. Llenaría su cuerpo de besos, caricias, de su saliva en cada recoveco y le llenaría de su semen. Le marcaría como suyo. Porque desde ese momento lo era.

Pero sus sueños lujuriosos se detuvieron cuando escuchó como llamaban a su futuro amante. Como esa molesta y reconocida voz empezaba a acercarse.

Se giró furioso y vio a las espaldas de, un aun embrujado, Harry. Vio a Cedric. Vio como esa cara le miraba y le reconocía, pero también vio terror y horror en esa mirada.

No permitiría que alejaran a Harry de él. En su mente empezó a trazar sus malignos deseos. Ver como Cedric caía al suelo por el inmenso dolor en su pie izquierdo. Le vio retorcerse al sentir como su pierna derecha se comenzaba a girar sola en un Angulo poco natural y terminaba por quebrarse en tres partes ¡Oh, sí! Sus gritos era un elixir para Voldemort. Y cada cosa que su mente procesaba, con la ayuda de su magia, comenzaba a hacerse realidad. El brazo derecho de Cedric se elevaba en el aire y comenzaba a enroscarse en si misma, partiéndose en incontables partes, hasta que nada de ese brazo quedara reparable. La piel comenzaba a sangrar, y Cedric a pedir clemencia.

Voldemort se acercó a su victima maldita y se paró frente a él. Viendo el pánico que sus ojos reflejaban. Dejando atrás a Harry, ajeno a todo ello.

-No quería hacerte esto, _Cedric _–dijo con desprecio, mientras ponía una mano en el hombro sano del muchacho y la carne comenzaba a quemarse bajo sus dedos delgados y huesudos -, pero metiste tus manos donde no se te llamó. Te acercaste con malas intenciones a Harry.

-Yo lo amo…

-¡Silencio, humano! –Le gritó apretando más fuerte, sintiendo como este se retorcía tratando de escapar y como gritaba que le soltara -. Te liberaré de ti mismo, muchacho.

Cedric vio a las espaldas de Voldemort y pudo ver por última vez a quien fue el amor de su vida. Mientras este sonreía, sin notar la atrocidad que pasaba a su alrededor. Sabiéndolo poseído por la magia de ese demonio. Atrapado como un ave que no volvería a volar. Y sintió pena. Dolor de saber que no podría estar ahí cuando Harry volviera a la normalidad y supiera lo que había pasado. Con eso en mente sintió como su corazón explotaba y se desintegraba en su interior. Muerto por amor, pero sin arrepentimiento. Al igual que su asesino.

Voldemort dejó el cuerpo muerto de su victima tirado en el bosque. Retorcido completamente y sin muestras exteriores más que un poco de sangre.

Retrocedió cuando vio una manada de lobos aparecer por entre los arboles, atraídos por el dulce aroma de la sangre. Se acercó a Harry y vio como entre todos destrozaban el cadáver de Cedric antes de tomar cada uno una parte y llevarlos en sus hocicos. Vio al que debía ser el líder coger la cabeza del muchacho que aun se encontraba con los ojos abiertos, reflejándolos a ellos dos en sus pupilas ya sin vidas, y le vio desaparecer nuevamente con su manada. Como si nada hubiera pasado ahí.

Harry nunca fue consiente de eso. Nunca sabría que fue lo que pasó con el muchacho que tantas ilusiones le hacía y que de un momento al otro desapareció.

Harry no fue consiente del dolor que sintió cuando Voldemort marcó su cuerpo a base de rudas caricias. El placer al que le elevó y que le mantuvo en las nubes de manera indefinida a lo largo de esa noche.

Harry sólo fue consiente de que apareció en su cama, dos días luego de su desaparición y que su madre lloraba a su lado.

Su padre se perdió en las inmediaciones del bosque al igual que Cedric. Nunca supieron, claro está, que fue victima de Voldemort al igual que el chico enamorado. Que su cuerpo sin vida reposaba entre las espesuras del bosque, y que para desgracia o no, los lobos no le encontraron y se comenzó a descomponer poco a poco, volviéndose parte de la tierra.

Harry no preguntó el porqué de la marca en su frente en forma de rayo. En su interior sabía que era la marca de Voldemort. La marca de que había sido suyo y tendría que vivir con ello. Por eso tampoco dijeron nada cuando se desmayó y fue llevado al medico, dos meses después de su ataque, y descubrieron en su vientre un feto en crecimiento.

Horror y asco en medidas iguales.

Su madre enloqueció y terminó colgándose de las ramas del árbol que estaba frente a su casa, sin poder con la vergüenza y tristeza que llenaban su alma.

De un momento al otro, Harry se quedó solo. Solo y con un hijo en el vientre.

En el pueblo no dijeron nada. Sólo Voldemort y su magia podrían lograr algo tan maravilloso y espeluznante como el que un chico quedara embarazado.

Nadie, por el mismo hecho, se atrevería a atentar contra la vida de Harry o su hijo. Eran el amante y el hijo de Voldemort, después de todo. Y todos, sin excepción alguna, le temían.

Harry parió a su hijo cuando cursaba el séptimo mes. El niño era bello como quien le dio la vida, pero todos notaron lo pálido que era. Una buena característica del ser que sembró su semilla en el vientre de padre. Sus ojos rojos, como la sangre coagulada, eran también una buena muestra de ello.

Voldemort fue a ver a su hijo. Una noche como cualquiera. Cuando la luna estaba llena en el cielo despejado y los animales del bosque hacían silencio para mostrar su respeto. O tal vez su miedo.

Como el viento entró por debajo de la puerta de la casa y de la misma manera se dirigió a la habitación en que dormían su amante e hijo. Les vio dormir juntos y en su forma más humana apartó el cuerpo del infante para dejarlo dormido en el suelo, mientras él ocupaba su lugar en la cama y con caricias despertaba a Harry, ya con su hechizo haciendo meya en él y desnudándolo con sus besos.

Harry nunca supo, hasta el día de su muerte, quien fue el ser que le poseyó con tanto ahínco durante todos esos años.

Ya con setenta años y fracción, murió en su casa en el campo. La misma que le vio nacer y crecer. Ahora rodeado de sus cuatro hijos y dos hijas. De sus nueras y yernos, de sus nietos y nietas. De esos seres místicos que ahora poblaban la tierra. De aquellos que ahora llevaban en sus venas la sangre de Voldemort y que poblarían ese pueblo para ser cada vez más.

Entre los arboles, Voldemort veía a la distancia como el que fue su amante era enterrado en la tierra, llorado por aquellos que le amaban. Y fue entonces que le vio. Un pequeño niño de seis años. Con el cabello negro y los ojos tan verdes como los de Harry. Diferente al color de los ojos de sus descendientes. Estaba cogido de la mano de su madre. Laura, su hija menor. Su nieto Albus miró entre hacía atrás y le vio, asustado se pegó más a su madre, pero nada dijo.

Voldemort sonrió de lado. Ya habiendo encontrado quien seguiría con la línea de su sangre y quien, en un futuro, calentaría su lecho como lo hizo Harry.

Fin

*¨El origen del Trauco es incierto, aunque se dice que sería un hijo bastardo de la serpiente mítica Caicai. Por lo mismo no encontré mejor personaje que lo representara que el mas parecido a una serpiente.

N/A: Bien, pues he aquí mi respuesta al reto. En lo personal, me encantó escribirlo, me sui de largo y las ideas aparecieron como hace tiempo no lo hacían. Espero que les guste tanto como a mí.

Un beso

Majo


End file.
